Abite, Molesti!
by Aninnymous
Summary: That's Latin. Masculine form, specifically. When Raven decides the boys are getting too chauvanist, she takes the Silent Treatment to a new level...


**ABITE, MOLESTI!**

**Summary: That's Latin, folks. And for those interested, it's Latin for "Go Away, You Pests!". Masculine form, specifically. When Raven thinks the boys are getting too chauvanist, she takes the Silent Treatment to the next level. She starts talking. In Latin. **

**What will happen next? Read to find out!**

**Note: If there are pairings in here they will most definitely be Rae/BB and Rob/Star.**

**Okay, this story is dedicated to all those learning new languages, particularly Latin. I hope you enjoy working at learning them and traveling to countries where they are spoken. Many thanks to Henry Beard-I mean, Henricus Barbatus, the author of _Latin for All Occasions_. I don't own the rights, but I _do _own a copy of that. **

**I got the story idea from studying Latin in _Ecce Romani I_. That is the best Latin book I have ever seen. I don't own it, or the plots of the stories, but I do own a copy now. I can't translate any of the stories here, even with a disclaimer, so don't ask. **

**I know the grammar of this story is doomed to be atrocious, but I would like to credit this site for preventing too much atrociousness: h t t p : m m c l a r . p h en o m i n e t . c o m /l a t i n . h t m l. Remove the spaces if you want to go there.**

**Disclaimer: Our good friend Disclaimer was unavailable for Chapter One, so I am filling in. Another thing I don't own-Teen Titans. I don't own any associated intellectual property, or the text of said Latin books which were used in the making of this fic. I also do not own the Latin language, which has changed hands, as well as mouths and ears, for so long nobody knows just who does. Latin is not a dead language, and if you think so, I dearly hope that you will have changed your mind when you are finished.**

**Note: No actual Latin books were harmed or defaced in the making of this fic, but many synapses were working overtime. Make them happy and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Knock.

_Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away._

Knock.

Raven, are you in there?

Knock.

Knock.

"Raven? Open up!"

"She's probably out, Beast Boy. Just check back later."

Beast Boy sighed in an aggravated tone and walked away.

Raven exhaled slowly. It had been like that for months-Beast Boy and/or Cyborg would come to her door and try to bother her, and Robin and/or Starfire would come and persuade them to leave. She had been hiding from the knocks more and more often, because she had something she was doing that they would never understand, especially Starfire. She chuckled softly at the thought and switched her flashlight back on. A red cover stared back at her, shiny with fingerprints. _Ecce Romani I_. She was almost to chapter sixteen. She opened the book up onto where she had been using her finger as a bookmark and turned the page. She gasped infake surprise. "Why is Sextus a Pest? Sheesh." On the left side was a picture of Marcus volleying a ball to Sextus, who was squeezed into the spot where bound page meets bound page. Come to think of it, Sextus reminded her of Beast Boy. Annoying, loud, and falling out of trees since back in chapter four.

She compared chapter sixteen with chapter one-the text really was harder. How had she jumped from the beginning to here so quickly? The stories were easy enough, but when she got to the verbs…declensions, conjugations, nominative/accusative/ablative, it just got painful. She had to use the Latin sites online to comprehend anything.

Suddenly, red lights flashed and the alarm screeched. Groaning, Raven slipped the book between the matresses and phased through the door. "_gemitus_," she muttered under her breath.

**Well, there's the first chapter! This may take a really long, long, long, long time to finish, but if you REVIEW it will be worth it. **

**Review.**

**Now.**

**Oh, and here'sthe cutsie little Latin word that I had up there:**

**_Gemitus _is _groan_**

**I'm thinking I'll have a little list at the bottom of all the Latin words in that chapter, and then after I'm done I'll have a chapter of a list with all the Latin words in it. Sorry to have just one here, and sorry for the chapter's extreme shortness, but I wanted to get it up. Happy March 5th, everybody!**

**So for those who love Latin and enjoy the concept of my story, review and tell me how brilliant I am. For those who hate Latin and therefore my guts, please review and flame me. And for those who love Latin and want to protect it from the vicious and ungrammatical inferno of my keyboard, please flame me and tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong. Either way, that little review button is just sitting there...gaze into it's sparkling pulldown menu...click...**


End file.
